Shadows of greater things
by Tom Valor
Summary: The tale of Lystra Cafilence's last mission to attain priestess rank.
1. Intro to the Payon Caves

**(A/N): Again, this is not the actual history of the Payon Caves as found in the game. This is the history I'm using for my fanfic's growing world. **_**  
**_

_**The Payon Caves**_

The caves of Payon have long been a main attraction in the mountain town's region. Filled with a variety of monsters and tantalizing clues to the town's elven past, it attracts adventurers willing to face the undead and worse things for battle experience, treasure and a chance to prove one's self against the mighty Moonlight Flower.

**History**

**In the past**

During the ancient days of Payon, the elves used the first few floors of the Payon caves as a maze of tombs where they buried their dead. They clothed the bodies in ceremonial clothes and laid them in stone "shelves", grouping them by clan and status in life. The elves buried their dead with their possesions as part of their customs but when humans finally settled in Payon after the elves' extinction, what treasures that had not rotted away were quickly looted and sold as either cheap baubles or historical artifacts.

During the final battle for Payon, the elves had retreated to the caves for shelter against the powerful human army. Using the small entrances and their familiarity with the twisting passages of the caves, over two hundred thousand elves held the caves for months against a human siege. However, the resistance crumbled when Abraxil Sovivor unleased Sangius Magnus Exorcismus on the defenses. A lone spell quickly eradicated the elves within the settlement they created deep within the lowest recesses of the caves, adding a horrific twist and, ironically, securing the caves' status as an elven necropolis.

**Human settlement**

By 160 AG, settlers from Morroc made their way to Payon and built over the ruins of the elven town. Rather than discarding the elven architecture, the morrocans tried to recreate them. The caves of Payon quickly became an attraction for explorers, treasure hunters and for people interested in the elven way of life. Knights, priests and, later on, crusaders were sent to clear the place of the rampant undead but their numbers could only be checked, never completely eradicated. Many blamed Abraxil Sovivor's powerful magic for the strong undead presence in the cave as well as the unending hatred of the murdered elves within.

**The Payonese rebellion**

During 548 AG, the payonese rebelled against the moroccan empire in an attempt to break away from it and form an independent nation. During the battles that took place, most of the dead had to be rid of so fast that they were simply dumped inside the caves. As a result countless bodies added to the bulk of the undead; making the dark magic even stronger. When the rebellion was supressed, the bodies were gone. They were said to have been absorbed by the caves to constantly create more zombies and skeletons.

**Present time**

By 943 PT, the appeal of the Payon caves had long since disappeared. Adventurers still come to challenge Moonlight, volunteer for checking the undead population and train. Rumors have been spreading that a cult of Abraxil Sovivor's followers have made their lair within the caves as it is in the cave that the Dark Lord's magic had shown its strongest form. Within the darker recesses of the caves, they practice their arts in hopes of reviving their master and preparing a kingdom for him.

**The caves**

The first few "floors" of the cave were where the elves buried commoners in their society. From these corpses rise the weaker zombies and skeletons. The bodies of those who died exploring the cave also mingle with the elven dead. The first few floors are also still lit by a few rays of sunlight, providing the right atmosphere for spores to thrive in. Farmilars also lurk the upper floors. While they would prefer the darker lower floors, they had to make do due to competition from stronger drainliars.

The third "floor" is a complicated maze of tombs where the noble dead were buried. Clad in red, female corpses were called "Munak" by the elves while the male ones were clad in blue and called "Bongun". These carefully-preserved corpses hop about stiffly, trying to beat any living thing they encounter to death. The dark magic permeating the caves also animate the age-old skeletons of human and elf warriors into skeletal soldiers and archers; undead beings common in the lower "floors".

The fourth "floor" contains the ruins of the settlements made by the elves when they retreated for their last stand. The elven style is apparent on the ancient, petrified wood and the crumbling stones. A few surviving artifacts may still remain in unlooted places. The sohee tribes have patrols in the fourth floor; ready to scout out any human raiding party. Most human raids end on the fourth "floor" as the sohee defend the place viciously. The wandering bonguns and munaks do not attack the sohees as they share the same taint of the Dark Lord's magic. This is the floor where most humans capture sohee slaves with enchanted silver knives of chastity aside from the bamboo forest to the east. The drainliars make their homes hear as there is a greater abundance of the vermin they normally feed on.

The fifth "floor" holds the majority of the sohee dwellings as well as an old ruined structure that once held the immortal, Moonlight Flower sealed with elven magic. Only the bravest and strongest humans manage to slip past the patrols and into the structure to confront the immortal. Many of them die in the attempt. A few survive to tell the tale of demonic nine-tailed foxes and a cat monster carrying an enormous bell chained to a stick for a weapon. The fifth "floor" is bigger than the other floors and serves as the location of a group of villages for the three sohee tribes living within the cave. The horong tribe also make their home here, away from the sohees but ready to defend from human incursions.

A sixth floor is said to exist. This floor holds the sacred pools of water where new sohees emerge as well as the sacred fires where horongs spring forth. The sohee keep the entrance to the place carefully hidden and defend it to the death. So far, no one has ever seen the place and it is quickly becoming a mere myth. The idea of a sacred pool and a sacred fire would explain how an all-female race and a sexless one could continue to propagate itself. History confirms their existence, though, and explains that the Dark Lord's Sangius Magnus Exorcismus polluted both sacred elements with dark magic-infested blood from the slaughtered elves, cursing the water and fire spirits that the sohees and horongs once were into demonic creatures.

**The sohees**

Three sohee tribes exist within the Payon caves; _Seihamenys (_Miststream) , _Kuramylas _(Stillbreath) and _Rasvryls _(Redlily). While the tribes unite whenever there are humans to be dealt with, their own inner politics tell a different tale.

Miststream's sohees compose the majority of the patrols in the fourth floor and most slaves that are captured belong to their tribe. As a result, they are the weakest tribe in the cave and have little say in important matters. To further their difficulties, it is commonly believed that _Aescar'nae Khaesilya_ (Khaesilya the slave) once belonged to Miststream before her voluntary enslavement. This earned the tribe further emnity from the other two.

Stillbreath, led by its chieftain, Aiselha, is the most traditionalist tribe among the three. They are fervent followers of Moonlight and believe that, one day, their master will awaken from "the sleep" to lead the sohees in a conquest of humanity. Stillbreath has been known to kill sohees on the verge of being enslaved rather than let the humans get away. They also attempt to kill themselves when faced with such a fate. A majority of the sohees defending the ruined fortress where Moonlight are from Stillbreath.

Redlily keeps to itself most of the time. The worst of the infection of Sangius Magnus Exorcismus can be seen in Redlily's sohees. Their eyes are a darker red and they seem more malicious than other sohees. They make no attempt to defend either the fortress or the sacred pools from intrusion. Redlily sohees are more affiliated with the Dark Lord and actually welcome like-minded humans by sneaking them into their village where they gather and plan crimes.

There is a fourth tribe of sohees outside the caves known as _Neinvaas _(Moonwander). These sohees do not interact with their cave-dwelling sisters. Most moonwander sohees are escaped slaves who fear going back into the cave and face the wrath of Stillbreath for being enslaved in the first place. A few sohees who tire of life underground also make the transition to this tribe.

**The tale of Khaesilya the slave**

Almost every sohee knows the story of _Aescar'nae Khaesilya_ by heart. It is unclear how truthful or how distorted the tale is among them from the real life of Khaesilya. However, it is clear that she is reviled by most of her race, especially in the Stillbreath tribe. Her voluntary service to a hated human is so humiliating to other sohees that it is said that even the Moonwander tribe would refuse her should she decide to return to her race.

**The Horongs**

The horongs are fortunate enough not to be splintered into differing tribes. However, they have their own misfortune of being unable to choose a leader among them. All horongs are difficult to distinguish from one another and do not come as one horong being stronger or smarter than the other. As a result, they simply wander about the fifth floor, helping whenever they can.

**Moonlight Flower**

The dreaded Moonlight Flower roams within the fortress it was once sealed. It does not seem to attack the guarding sohees but neither does it seem to care for them. It is a dangerous fighter and an even more dangerous spell-caster. Commanding a large pack of nine-tailed foxes, it slaughters intruders with impunity. Even when killed, Moonlight Flower simply becomes dormant for a while and then returns to life in less than a week. Stillbreath sohees maintain that Moonlight Flower rules all sohees and horongs. Perhaps, before the elven extermination war, it was so...


	2. Fleeting Light I

Fleeting Light

Part I.

"We welcome you to Payon, milady!"

The payonese woman greeted Lystra Cafilence with a warm smile. Payon, after all, was one of the friendliest towns in all of Rune-Midgard. Its peaceful forests and tranquil atmosphere made it popular to travelers everywhere. For a moment, Lystra wanted to forget her real purpose here. That she was merely visiting instead of having this mission. The look on her companions reminded her, however.

"Thank you...Could you tell me where the mayor resides? We have some important business with him."

Still smiling warmly, the woman directed Lystra to the largest building in Payon before returning to her daily business.

"This is what I like about Payon. Nice and quiet! You can't get this kind of atmosphere in Prontera!"

Smiling, Lystra turned to face the one who spoke.

"That's a strange thing to hear from you, Ghalarin, considering that you're the loudest among us."

The swordsman put on a hurt expression and scratched his head. Ghalarin Searan was obviously the "strong arm" of the group. He was also the tallest and his broad shoulders and massive chest along with his short, cropped, red hair,he made an imposing figure indeed. The swordsman's gentle, blue eyes spoke of a different side of him however. While he often tries to solve his problems with the sharp end of his sword,he was also the friendliest person in Lystra's party.

"Oh, come on, Lys! Even I could use a little peace and quiet!"

The archer beside Ghalarin nudged him sharply with her elbow.

"Need I remind you, Ghalarin, that we're not here for "peace and quiet"? We were sent here by the Church to investigate the huge number of disappearances that have been occurring recently."

The swordsman rubbed his ribs.

"Give me a break, Maix! Just because you're the only one among us who grew up in Payon doesn't mean that the rest of us can't enjoy the place!"

The archer glared at Ghalarin. Maixanne Malians was the considered the leader of their party. A payonese-born archer,her long, fiery red hair and sharp, slanted, green eyes suggested a fierce and headstrong personality. In truth,she was a composed and practical leader, able to stay calm in the most dangerous of situations.

"Focus on the mission first, Ghalarin! And don't call me Maix during missions!"

The swordsman nodded with a sheepish expression on his face that made Lystra laugh. Maixanne turned her attention to the acolyte.

"This is your final mission before the Church ordains you into the priesthood, correct? We'd better not screw up."

Lystra smiled and nodded. It was true, once she has completed this mission,she would finally be declared a full-fledged priestess. It had always been her dream to become one.

"I say she doesn't need to do this last mission! Lystra's already proven to the church that she's worthy of priesthood on several occasions!"

Another party member spoke from behind Maixanne. This time it was their mage, Colrenz Caimmis, who spoke.He grinned before walking beside Lystra. Among her companions, Colrenz had always been the most supportive.

"I might as well congratulate you right now, Priestess Lystra!"

Lystra smiled modestly.

"I'm not a priestess yet, Colrenz. Besides, the mission might not go so well."

The mage ran his hand over his dark brown hair. Whilehis banter seemed to indicate a cheerful and warm personality. He was also a serious mage and an analytical thinker. His slightly thin frame spoke of days spent in study without food. His equally dark brown eyes remained sharp despite his frequent reading and despite his seemingly thin frame, the mage was in good physical condition.

"Good thing you know, Lystra..."

Another voice spoke from behind them. Another acolyte approached the party; this one wore a sakkat that hid most of his facial features. A sword mace hung on his belt and a sardonic smile played on his lips. The acolyte turned to face Colrenz.

"For your information, mage, this mission is needed to prove just how worthy she really is!"

Colrenz's eyes hardened.

"What are you hinting at, Neganus?"

Neganus shrugged his shoulders.

"That I'm not that confident of her abilities. At least now, she can be tested in how she would handle a situation without her sister's help!"

Lystra's smile disappeared. In a way, Neganus was right. There were many instances whenher older sister, Silmeia, went out of her way to help her. But then again, Neganus Caranis was ever the cynical one in the party, especially if it involved her. The acolyte suspected that it was because of their different focuses on training. Lystra focused on her spells, making her an effective healer and supporter. Neganus focused on supporting himself before rushing to the front lines with his sword mace.

"I can handle this without my sister's help, Neganus..."

The other acolyte smiled sarcastically.

"Well that's what we're here to find out isn't it?"

Neganus adjusted his sakkat to cover his eyes and kept to the back of the group. Colrenz glowered at acolyte before smiling at Lystra again.

"Don't mind that guy. It's his test too, I hear."

Lystra turned to face Colrenz.

"Colrenz, the church only sent me and Neganus for this mission. You guys didn't have to go."

The mage snorted.

"Nonsense, of course we'd go even if we're not sent. We're all friends aren't we?"

Lystra smiled again, she could always count on Colrenz to cheer her up after a round of putting down from Neganus.

"Thank you, Colrenz."

The mage turned shifted his attention to their path once again. The acolyte noticed a faint hint of red on his cheeks.

"Don't mention it."

The group made their way to the mayor's home. While the king of Payon was the titular figurehead of Payon's leaders, it was the mayor who handled the daily business of running the town. This was the reason the party did not make their way to the Payon palace, but to the house next to it...

"Welcome to the mayor's home! Please wait here for a while."

The serving woman smiled politely and went to fetch the mayor. Maixanne began observing their surroundings. The current mayor apparently enjoyed collecting trophies of all sorts of creatures. Mounted heads covered the walls, giving their group the uncomfortable feeling of being stared at by a bunch of dead monsters. The carpet was made of purple fur; the archer guessed it was made from the hide of Laib Olmais.

'A hunter of some sort...highly experienced by the looks of it.'

The mayor finally showed up. Maixanne's guess was correct. The mayor was a hunter, a grizzled old veteran with a hint of gruffness about him.He was about as tall as Ghalarin and nearly as big as well. The hunter's long, gray hair was braided behind him while his flowing beard was carefully managed and tucked under his clothes.

"You the ones sent by the church?"

Lystra bowed politely.

"Yes sir, we're here to investigate the recent disappearances."

The mayor frowned. It was obvious that he did not like the look of Lystra.

"I ask for priests and they send me little girls in acolyte robes! The church must think that I'm some raving old man when I sent my request!"

Ghalarin rumbled deep in his chest. Even Maixanne's eyebrow twitched slightly. The mayor continued.

"I thought they were sending Silmeia Cafilence! You certainly don't like a highly experienced priestess!"

Lystra kept her voice even. It grated on her each time to have to be compared to her sister. Silmeia was older, more mature, more beautiful and experienced than her. No matter how hard she tried, she would always appear as a downsized version of the famous Second Head Priestess Silmeia Cafilence.

"I'm sorry, sir. But Priestess Silmeia Cafilence has her own duties to tend to in the pronteran regular army. The church has decided to send me and my companions instead."

The mayor stared dubiously at Lystra.

"And I suppose you can perform as well as she can?"

Before Lystra could reply, another voice cut into the conversation.

"Give her a chance at least, Mayor Ralatyl, she may not be Silmeia but she's capable of handling herself in a situation."

The mayor raised an eyebrow and turned to face the new arrivals. The one who spoke was clad in plate armor, a saber hung on the man's belt and a shield was strapped to his back. Wavy, brown hair and bright green eyes made the crusader immediately recognizable to Lystra. The mayor apparently recognized the man as well.

"You must be confident of this acolyte's abilities to recommend her like so, Sir Makaelthos Solcry!"

Makaelthos's companion, a female knight with short auburn hair that fell across the sides of her face, frowned.

"Of course he's sure! Don't you know that acolyte? She's..."

Makaelthos interrupted his companion by raising a hand.

"I'm sure Lystra Cafilence and her companions can investigate the disappearances, mayor. Now, about that murder..."

The hunter nodded grimly. To Lystra,he gave a curt reply.

"You have my permission to investigate this whole matter including the right to enter our caves where most of the disappearances took place. Stay in the upper levels!"

With that, Lystra and her companions were dismissed. The mayor settled into discussion with the crusader and the knight...

"Do you know those two, Lystra?"

The acolyte nodded as they headed for the Payon caves.Her companions have heard of the place before. The caves were filled with Payon's restless dead as well as demonic sohee the fire spirits called Horong. In the cave's deepest recesses prowled the mysterious being called Moonlight, a creature so powerful that while it could be killed, it did not stay dead for long.

"That was Sir Makaelthos Solcry and First Knight Commander, Eliarainne Sialsanderin. They're friends of my sister."

Maixanne nodded in understanding.

"They must have been sent by the pronteran regular army on a different mission. Sir Makaelthos spoke of a murder..."

Neganus walked ahead of the group.

"I suggest you take your own advice and focus on the mission, Maixanne. We have our own mission to handle..."

The archer glared at Neganus.

"I'm well aware of that, Neganus!"

Sensing the tension among them build up once more, Ghalarin suddenly spoke up.

"So that was Knight Commander Sialsanderin, huh? I've always wanted to join Prontera's famed First Knight Division!"

Colrenz suddenly laughed at the swordsman.

"I didn't know you were so eager to get beaten up, Ghalarin! They say that Knight Commander Sialsanderin is the most violent of all knight commanders."

The swordsman grinned at the mage.

"I'm not afraid of a little discipline. That's the same reason why the First Knight Division is the best division among Prontera's knights!"

Maixanne suddenly stopped.

"We're here. Is everybody ready?"

The party stared at the gaping hole that served as entrance to the caves of Payon. Even from outside they could already smell the perpetual stench of a hundred corpses, rotting. Ghalarin peered into the darkness and immediately withdrew his face.

"Phew! That's vile!"

Maixanne entered the cave first.

"Does the smell of death offend your delicacies, Ghalarin? You can wait outside if you want."

The swordsman frowned at the suggestion and walked beside the archer.

"What do you think I am, some namby-pamby little girl? Of course I'm going!"

Lystra watched the darkness anxiously as they descended further into the caves. The walls of the cave were smeared with old blood and marked with the scratching of undead hands. The air was also extremely heavy, making it a struggle to draw each breath. The acolyte felt the darkness start to stifle her when someone suddenly grasped her hand. Colrenz walked behind the acolyte and watched her with concern.

"You okay, Lys?"

The acolyte smiled.

"I'll be fine...I just don't like this place's atmosphere."

The mage watched the shadows suspiciously.

"I know what you mean. It's like we're inside one giant grave."

Maixanne turned to face the two.

"You are in one giant grave. Have you ever been to this cave before?"

Both the acolyte and the mage shook their heads. Maixanne let out a sigh.

"The Payon cave is where the old payonese people used to dump their dead during the war between the Morrocan Empire and Payon. People were dying so quickly that the villagers simply tossed the bodies into this cave. Before that, there is ancient lore that the elves who used to live in Payon during thedays ofGlastheim marked this place as their burial catacombs. You'll find no greater concentration of undead in the whole of Rune-Midgard, except perhaps in Osiris' pyramids or the ruins of Glastheim itself."

Neganus brought up the rear.

"Very interesting, Maixanne, although I'm more interested in what we should expect inside this primeval grave."

The archer's expression hardened.

"The upper levels are home to the less dangerous undead. The zombies and skeletons should pose little threat to us. The mid levels are home to large numbers of Munak and Bongun, they are the female and male elven undead respectively. We can handle small groups of them but its better not to attract the attention of the larger groups..."

Ghalarin flexed his arms.

"We can handle most of the dangers then! That rude mayor didn't have to tell us to stay in the upper levels!"

Maixanne's eyes narrowed. The flickering light from the lanterns made her mood seem even darker.

"Don't be cocky, Ghalarin. The lower levels are extremely dangerous. I think its right that we should try to avoid them."

Lystra watched the ground as they descended even further. There dozens of foot prints heading down into the caves. Many of them still looked fresh. But whenshe tried to look for prints that led back out, she could find very little. What worriedher though, were the numerous piles of dust they walked past. What on earth could they possibly be, or have been? She was careful with her question, though. Maixanne didn't appear to like talking about the caves.

"What's in the lower levels, Maixanne?"

The archer was silent for a moment.

"I've been to the lower levels only once; I tagged along with a party of hunters who wanted to prove themselves by bringing back a trophy from the Moonlight Flower itself. The lower levels are infested with sohees and horongs."

Ghalarin thought hard for a while before looking questioningly at Maixanne.

"What are sohees and horongs?"

A snort of Neganus told the swordsman that he was probably the only one in the group who didn't know. Maixanne glared at the acolyte before answering Ghalarin's question.

"Sohees are demons, Ghalarin. They look like beautiful women who float around wailing. Don't be fooled though, they're incredibly strong and would sooner stab you dead than look at you. Horongs are fire spirits; they look like globes of fire and float around trying to incinerate anything alive. They're extremely resistant to physical blows. Colrenz, I'll be relying on you to handle any horong we encounter."

The mage nodded.

"Ice spells, right?"

Before Maixanne could answer the question, the archer suddenly signaled the rest of them to drop low.

"Ghalarin! Neganus! Douse those lanterns! Lystra, get your healing spells ready!"

The party immediately did as they were told. Ghalarin crept closer to Maixanne.

"What is it, Maix? One of those sohee things? I don't hear any wailing."

The archer hissed her companion to silence.

"Not a sohee, something else. It's big, smells of undeath and its floating towards us!"

Neganus drew his sword mace.

"Looks like there are things here that you haven't encountered, Maixanne!"

Ghalarin drew his broadsword and rumbled deep in his throat. A healing spell came into Lystra's mind while Colrenz's hands began to glow with magic. Maixanne drew a silver-tipped arrow and readied her gakkung.

_"Living beings..."_

The thing suddenly spoke from the darkness. Its voice was hollow and lisping, an inhuman voice. Maixanne signaled Ghalarin and Neganus to light the lanterns again. No point in hiding now that it knew they were here. The flickering lantern light revealed a tall, desiccated corpse floating in mid air. Lystra let out a gasp. She had read about these things somewhere...

"Evil Druid..."

The creature laughed, a horrible, dry sound like two pieces of rotting wood being rubbed together. An ancient, robe of scarlet cloth covered the corpse like funeral wrappings. But perhaps the most arresting feature of the corpse was the huge cross that was strapped to its back. The creature spoke again...

_"You've walked into your own burial place, living beings...perish and become dust..."_

Maixanne fired a silver-tipped arrow into the creature's chest.

"Everyone, move! Lystra, you and Neganus probably know this thing the best! What in the hells is it?"

Neganus began casting spells on himself.

"That's an Evil Druid, Maixanne! Don't let its claws rake you! It'll turn your flesh to stone!"

Lystra channeled a blast of healing energy at the creature, sending it floating backwards for a few feet.

"It's vulnerable to fire and ice, Colrenz!"

The mage nodded and began casting a spell. Ghalarin charged and hacked at the thing. Laughing dryly, the floating corpse took the swordsman's blow and raked him across the arm. Ghalarin grunted in pain and stepped back to inspect his arm. To the his horror, a portion his arm had turned to stone. When he tried to move it, the stone crumbled to dust, leaving a deep gouge in his flesh. Neganus refrained from attacking and resorted to blasting the monster with healing magic. Lystra hurried over to Ghalarin as Maixanne shot more arrowsat the creature. All they seemed to accomplish was to irritate it.

"Ghalarin! Are you alright?"

The swordsman staggered back. Behind him, Colrenz unleashed several bolts of fire at the creature. The Evil Druid cackled malevolently and gestured. Suddenly the ground heaved beneath Maixanne, knocking her to the ground. Sharp pieces of rock jutted from the ground, gashing her in several places.

"Maixanne!"

Furious, Ghalarin charged once again, the swordsman put his entire weight and momentum into his next slash. The weapon lodged deep into the floating corpse. No blood spilled from the wound. Instead the creature continued laughing and struck Ghalarin on the shoulder. The swordsman cried out as a large chunk of his shoulder crumbled to dust. Ghalarin staggered back and straight into a healing spell from Lystra. Maixanne struggled to stand up.

"It's too strong! Everyone get back!"

The party immediately followed Maixanne's orders. Ghalarin carried the archer in his arms and dashed for the exit. Behind them, Colrenz cast raised a wall of flames to prevent the thing from following them. More hollow laughter echoed in the darkness...

_"You think you can escape? You will all rot here with your forgotten dead!"_

The party ran quickly. Ghalarin was ahead, still carrying Maixanne. The archer struggled to remain conscious, but the bleeding from her numerous wounds was starting to make her faint. Colrenz ran beside Lystra.

"Can you heal Maixanne?"

The acolyte grit her teeth in frustration.

"I could, but it would slow us down..."

The mage nodded in agreement.

"But what the hell is an Evil Druid doing down there?"

The acolyte shook her head.

"I don't know! They're remnants of Glastheim's former clergy. I didn't expect we'd meet one so far from Glastheim!"

Neganus brought up the rear.

"Quite the surprise, well its obvious what happened to all those people who disappeared then!"

Lystra suddenly remembered the piles of dust she saw...

'Those were...'

The acolyte shut her eyes briefly. Now was not the time to be overcome horror. Her party needed her at her best. Neganus adjusted his sakkat as they ran.

"Too bad your sister isn't here!"

Lystra's eyes hardened at Neganus' remark.

"I can handle this, Neganus!"

The party kept running forward, they didn't know if the Evil Druid was still chasing them but...

A keening wail caused all of them to stop. It sounded like the heart-broken sob of a woman and it came from Ghalarin's front. The swordsman peered into the darkness ahead.

"It's one of those sohee-things!"

Neganus readied his sword mace.

"We'll have to fight it to escape..."

Before the male acolyte could move though, his lantern suddenly blew out...

More wails sounded all around them...


	3. Fleeting Light II

Fleeting Light

Part II

"They're all around us!"

Ghalarin Searan waved his sword about, trying to hold the sohees back. The constant wailing around them made it impossible to figure out just how many were about to attack. Neganus dropped the useless lantern.

"Lystra! We need light!"

Lystra immediately complied. The proper prayer for ruwach came to mind and in a moment, a globe of blue light circled the acolyte. The sohees stopped wailing for a brief moment as the light illuminated them. Lystra watched the creatures with fearful admiration. The sohees did resemble beautiful payonese women, with their long, glossy black hair and smooth pale skin. They could have been easily mistaken for normal payonese noble women if it weren't for their feral looking, red eyes and the wicked- looking stilettos they brandished. For a second, Lystra wished she hadn't cast the spell. At least eight sohees surrounded the group, and the acolyte could somehow sense more of them floating about in the background, just out of her spell's reach. Maixanne struggled to keep her eyes open.

"They...they shouldn't be in the upper levels..."

Ghalarin watched the archer worriedly.

"Don't force yourself, Maix! Lys, can you heal her now?"

Lystra rushed over to the bleeding archer and passed a glowing hand over her wounds. Whispering a brief prayer, Lystra concentrated on sending the healing energy to Maixanne. The prayer worked as usual and Maixanne's wounds closed. The lost blood had to be recovered with rest though; Maixanne was still in no fighting condition. Neganus raised his sword mace. The male acolyte knew that the sohees would massacre them should they attack, but he refused to die without a fight...

"Stop!"

Another voice came from the darkness. Lystra's eyes narrowed to see who had spoken. Colrenz cursed under his breath even as a lightning spell came to mind.

"Great, another sohee! That's probably their leader..."

Lystra concentrated on the sohee that approached them. As if to confirm Colrenz' suspicions, the sohees parted when the new arrival joined them. Another sohee, this one about a head taller than the others, faced the new arrival. Finally, Lystra recognized the figure.

"Khaesilya!"

Khaesilya smiled at the acolyte.

"Master Makaelthos was worried..."

Khaesilya's expression hardened as she faced the leader of the sohees that surrounded them.

_"Ascaer'nae, Khaesilya ..."_

The other sohee spoke with a voice barely above a whisper. Khaesilya seemed to ignore the first words. The two sohees conversed in an unfamiliar tongue, Lystra tried to make out a meaning from their words, but all Lystra could make out was the fact that the other sohee referred to them as _"Heiszvill" _and referred to Khaesilya as _"Ascaer'nae". _Even Ghalarin could guess that the sohees were treating Khaesilya with contempt. Khaesilya ignored them however but then Lystra heard the other sohee mention the word _"Solcry"_. Instantly Khaesilya's eyes turned icy, the sohee drew her own stiletto, causing the other sohees to grasp their own. The lead sohee signaled for a stand down however. After a few more harsh exchanges, Khaesilya finally walked over to them.

"We are free to go. The sohee will not harm us."

Lystra watched the sohee with concern.

"Khaesilya what did they mean by 'Askayrnay' and 'Heyzvill'?"

The sohee was silent for a while.

""_Ascaer'nae, Khaesilya_..." It means "Khaesilya the slave". _"Heiszvill"_ means "lesser race" It's been a long time since I spoke in my racial tongue though."

Lystra regretted asking the question. She had no idea that Khaesilya had become an outcast among her kind. The other sohees departed, casting hungry and scathing glances at the party. Finally they reached topside; the sunlight was a welcome relief to the cave's gloomy darkness. Khaesilya bowed respectfully at Lystra before preparing to depart. The acolyte came after her.

"Wait! Did Sir Makaelthos send you to look after us?"

The sohee shook her head.

"I wanted to find out why the sohees moved from the lower levels to the upper ones. My race prefers the darker places..."

Lystra watched the sohee curiously.

"Did you find out anything?"

Khaesilya's face grew concerned.

"They were...displaced by some evil. Their leader, Aiselha, mentioned a group of humans descending to the ruined village in the lower levels. Soon after that arrived the powerful, floating corpses that forced them to retreat."

Colrenz walked beside Lystra once more as Khaesilya departed...

"The evil druids...but what could those people have done?"

The acolyte shuddered as she remembered the piles of dust she saw earlier. Despite the fact that they were also undead like most of the residents of the caves of Payon, evil druids simply did not belong there. It was as if the Payon caves were turning into extensions of the ruins of Glastheim itself...

"Something truly horrid if they brought forth such powerful beings...my sister once mentioned something like this..."

The mage raised his eyebrows. Lystra's older sister, Silmeia Cafilence, was a highly experienced priestess. She knew a lot of lore regarding the Church's early history, dating all the way back to the Church's standing in the glorious days of early Glastheim.

"Interesting...can you share it?"

The acolyte's expression darkened slightly.

"There are accounts in Church history that deal with deviant priests who experimented with spells that could manipulate or even create undead creatures. They say it first started with Abraxil Sovivor, the last High priest of Glastheim. Apparently there were others who were attracted to his ideals and took up what he left behind after he became the Dark Lord."

Colrenz nodded in understanding.

"Death cults... deviant acolytes and priests who devote themselves to the propagation of undeath...I've heard of fleeting rumors regarding some scattered incidents about them although the Church is quick to cover them up."

Lystra's expression darkened further.

"I overheard my sister talk about it with Sir Makaelthos once. There are rumors that there's a particularly large death cult here in Payon..."

Lystra did not mention that her sister found her eavesdropping and had to send her away with a reprimand. The acolyte was a bit indignant about the whole thing. She wasn't some sort of kid! She was already a high ranking acolyte!

"Hey, Lys...something on your mind?"

The acolyte shook her head and smiled.

"Not really. I have a feeling that this mission is far more serious than even we expected...looks like we reached the inn, Colrenz, I'll have to see to Maix' wounds."

The mage nodded again and moved ahead.

"I'll see what I can ferret out of the townspeople."

Neganus suddenly walked beside the mage...

"I'll go with you, Colrenz. If that sohee's words can be trusted then someone from that "group of people" may be watching us. It won't be wise to walk the streets alone."

Lystra frowned at the other acolyte.

"What do you mean by "if", Neganus? I've known Khaesilya for a while now. She can be trusted. Sir Makaelthos wouldn't be keeping her close to his side if she wasn't!"

The acolyte adjusted his sakkat again.

"Khaesilya is a sohee, Lystra, and she was talking to a group of sohees who have decided to move to the caves' upper levels. If you don't find that suspicious then you're about as naïve as it gets."

Lystra bristled at the remark. She had been taking a lot from Neganus' cynicism and today's ordeal wasn't helping her temper either.

"The sohees were driven out, Neganus, and Khaesilya is an outcast. Didn't you see how they were treating her?"

Neganus' face remained impassive.

"What I saw, Lystra, were two sohees conversing in their language. Sure _Ascaer'nae_ means "slave" or so Khaesilya says. It could mean "mistress" or "agent". I don't recall you being an eloquent in the language of sohees which means you're hanging on a demon's every word, Lystra. Your sister isn't here to do your thinking for you so I suggest you do it for yourself!"

Colrenz' eyes narrowed at Neganus' last remark...

"You're going too far, Neganus!"

The acolyte merely started walking ahead.

"I have other things to worry about other than a fellow acolyte's delicacies or naiveté, Colrenz. For instance, this mission; are you coming or not?"

The mage clenched his hands and walked beside the acolyte.

"Fine, let's go. We'll see you later, Lys."

Colrenz gave Lystra an apologetic glance and went to follow Neganus. The acolyte immediately went over to help Ghalarin carry Maixanne to a room...

······

"What in the hells is wrong with you, Neganus? You've been rude to Lystra all day!"

Colrenz looked indignantly at the acolyte beside him. Neganus Caranis had always been cynical about everything especially about Lystra's capabilities. But today was even worse. The acolyte didn't even look at him as he answered.

"Rude? You're exaggerating, Colrenz. Your feelings are causing you to look at everything about Lystra as extreme."

The mage grew angrier.

"That smug attitude of yours is what's extreme, Neganus. Just what makes you think that you're better than Lystra?"

Neganus looked scornfully at Colrenz.

"Smug? Better? Where do you get these things, Colrenz? This mission is extremely crucial for me and I don't want her screwing it up by failing to consider every option, including the fact that the sohee could be lying to us!"

Colrenz' voice became low and dangerous.

"You're a racist, Neganus."

The acolyte adjusted his sakkat again.

"And you're a lovesick fool, Colrenz. Face it; you're accusing me of racism and rudeness because you can't stand anyone who says anything negative about Lystra. Yes, she's pretty, Colrenz, and you lust after her like an animal, but that doesn't make her perfect. As a matter of fact she's far from it. I'm beginning to agree with mayor Ralatyl, perhaps Silmeia Cafilence should have been the one who was sent."

Colrenz flushed in anger. His fists started shaking as he stopped momentarily.

"You take that back, Neganus!"

The acolyte did not glance behind him.

"Or what? You'll attack me? If you interfere with this mission, Colrenz, I'll have you taken out of it with a single report to the Church. Even Lystra wouldn't be able to help you then..."

The mage unclenched his fists and walked on.

"You're a bastard, Neganus."

The acolyte simply smiled sardonically and walked ahead. The sun was setting as they reached the main square. The tavern would be the only place to listen to rumors for now...

······

"How's Maix?"

Ghalarin looked anxiously at Lystra, much to the acolyte's amusement.

"Maix will be fine, Ghalarin, just lot of gashes, nothing deep or broken. She'll have to rest though..."

The swordsman breathed a sign of relief.

"That's good to hear! By the way, where are Colrenz and Neganus?"

Lystra looked out the window of Maixanne's room. The sun had set completely. From the second floor of the inn, she could see the numerous lights from Payon's houses. Unlike Prontera, Payon had few streetlights to brighten its streets, so people often walked around with hand held lanterns, while occasional acolytes, priests, mages and wizards used their spells to provide themselves with light.

"They're in town trying to gather rumors about what we're facing."

The swordsman grinned and sat beside the archer's sleeping figure.

"That's good to hear. Those two can piece together any rumor that comes their way!"

The acolyte was silent...

'Yes, they're the thinkers...Colrenz, Neganus, Sir Makaelthos and my sister...I just heal people...'

Lystra pondered bitterly on how her sister would handle the situation. If Silmeia was here instead of her, Maixanne wouldn't be injured, Neganus would be silent and that evil druid would have been destroyed. What's more, the entire death cult would be exposed as soon as they got back in town and they'd be making a report to the main Pronteran church by morning...

"We'll have to leave it to those two, Ghalarin. Let's just do what we can here..."

······

Colrenz watched as the archers of Payon gathered together inside the tavern. In the more prominent tables sat the hunters, bragging about their current kills or debating on whose archery was the best. A few bards and dancers conversed, talking about their next performance or how much they earned for the day. All of a sudden, the mage felt very out of place in the tavern.

'How are we supposed to listen to rumors when all we're getting are boasts and tavern tales?'

Neganus on the other hand was staring intently at another out of place character in the inn. Of all people, it was a female assassin. Colrenz studied the woman. She had shoulder-length blue hair and dark brown eyes. Her pale skin was marked with small scars around her arms. To their surprise, the woman walked towards them...

"Well you're certainly new to this place. Mind if I sat with you guys?"

The acolyte said nothing, forcing Colrenz to reply to the assassin.

"We don't mind, milady. We're..."

The assassin grinned and leaned closer...

"Looking for information right?"

The mage raised his eyebrows.

"How'd you...?"

The assassin cut him off...

"You might say I'm interested in anything that has to do with Abraxil Sovivor, mage. I can lead you to something interesting if you like..."

Neganus swallowed a slice of the steak he had ordered before regarding the assassin coolly.

"And what do you get out of this, assassin?"

The blue-haired woman looked at the steak and shook her head.

"You should avoid those things. They're bad for your heart..."

Colrenz' eyes narrowed as he saw the assassin lick her lips briefly.

"I have my own reasons. What do you say, acolyte?"

Neganus stood from his seat.

"We'll take up your offer, miss..."

The assassin smiled and stood up as well...

"Call me Maiha, Maiha Xalascent."

Colrenz rose from his seat as well and leaned slightly towards Neganus to whisper...

"You're the one being too trusting now, Neganus."

The acolyte shrugged his shoulders.

"She's our only lead. Besides, she has no reason to kill us. Even if she did, she probably knows that Lystra and the others will come searching, along with Sir Makaelthos and Knight Commander Sialsanderin."

The two of them were silent after that and followed the assassin into Payon's darkened streets...

······

'They're taking their time...'

Lystra began to pace nervously inside Maixanne's room. Ghalarin had fallen asleep already...

"Lystra..."

The acolyte turned to find Maixanne trying to rise from her bed...

"Maix...don't strain yourself."

The archer grimaced but managed to sit up.

"Where are the others?"

Lystra explained to the archer. To her surprise Maixanne's eyes widened.

"What? They should have consulted with me before going out at this time!"

The acolyte's eyes narrowed.

"Why? What's wrong at this hour, Maix?"

The archer struggled to stand up.

"They might end up meeting her..."

Lystra raised an eye brow...

"Meeting who? What's going on, Maix?"

The archer looked at the sleeping Ghalarin with a brief hint of regret...

"I'm sorry, Lys. But the mission ends here..."

The windows inside Maixanne's room shattered as strange, cloaked men burst into the room...


	4. Fleeting Light III

(A/N): I did not expect this story to drag out this long...anyway, expect the end by the next chapter.

Fleeting light

Part III

"Maix, what in the hells is going on?"

Before Lystra could react, one of the men grabbed her from behind put a hand over her mouth. She struggled and watched in horror as another cloaked figure walked over Ghalarin. The swordsman woke up with a start but it was already too late. The cloaked figure held a crossbow in front of his skull. Bright red blood spattered on the wall as the figure pulled the trigger. The crossbow bolt had plunged deep into Ghalarin's skull, ending his life quickly and violently. Tears streaming from her eyes, Lystra struggled even harder as Maixanne stood up.

"It could have been any other mission, Lys, anything but this one. I'm sorry but I can't let anyone expose the abraxilites here. Ghalarin, Neganus and Colrenz will all have to die."

The archer nodded at the cloaked man who held Lystra. In the next moment, the man had plunged a needle into the acolyte's neck. Maixanne shook her head sadly as her "friend" slumped against the man's arms; she was out cold. It wasn't that she enjoyed this. There were things that just had to be done…

······

"Can I ask where you are leading us, Maiha?"

Colrenz asked the question only after making sure that he was a good distance away from the assassin. He did not like the feeling he got in her presence. This Maiha Xalascent smiled sweetly easily enough. She had been helpful, kind and polite. She was also alluring and possessed an enchanting grace from the mere way she walked. Still, he had to admit that he was somewhat scared of her. There was something…wrong with her and he couldn't place it. From the way Neganus walked beside her though, it was as if he didn't notice a thing…

"Impatient already? I assure you, Colrenz Caimmis, which it's going to be worth your while."

The mage's eyes narrowed. He had introduced himself earlier after they finished eating, but he only mentioned his first name. It was clear to him now that meeting this assassin was no accident. Neganus did not even flinch at this. He continued to walk beside the assassin as if he had heard nothing.

"Here it is…"

The assassin stopped. They were in the outskirts of Payon now. There was nothing in the clearing that gave any clue to their mission. All Colrenz saw was an open grave plot…

"What's going on? What is this place?"

Colrenz turned to look at Neganus, perhaps the acolyte would know. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain by his left side. He clutched his shoulder painfully and whirled. The assassin already right behind him. She was holding a bloody gladius in her right hand…

"Nothing personal, Colrenz, I am getting paid after all…"

Maiha laughed softly and put an arm over Colrenz's chest, locking him in a tight embrace. She held the gladius over his neck, close to the jugular vein and whispered in his ear…

"Your good friend over there is really quite the backstabbing little runt…I almost feel sorry for you, not as much as I'll feel sorry for your acolyte girlfriend. After all, I'd rather be munching on her heart than watch those abraxilites shrivel it up for their purposes."

Colrenz was completely motionless as his eyes shifted their focus on the hateful visage of Neganus Caranis. The acolyte had led him to a trap. It was probably a way to separate him from Lystra and deal with him alone, but for that to work he needed another…

"Neganus, you bastard, what are you doing!"

The acolyte smiled again. It was a smile of triumph though. The kind of smile, Colrenz imagined that would come from a vile, conniving bastard who had just betrayed his allies.

"You're out of your league, Colrenz, both you and Ghalarin are the only ones that are not needed here. Maixanne would have probably killed that fool of a swordsman right about now. Other than that, there's no need for me to explain anything to you. You're going to die for being involved with the cult of Abraxil here in Payon."

Colrenz thought hard. He couldn't die here yet. He had to warn Lystra of this crazed acolyte and the assassin he had hired!

"Why are you doing this, Neganus!"

The acolyte turned his back and walked away.

"There's no reason for you to know, Colrenz. Maiha, finish him off already…"

The muscles in the assassin's arms tensed. Colrenz closed his eyes, all it would take now was a swift, slashing motion from Maiha and his throat will be cut wide open. The slash never came though, when Colrenz opened his eyes, the assassin was no longer behind him.

"M-Maiha…!"

To the mage's shock, the assassin was in front of Neganus. Her gladius had plunged to his neck and poked out of his nape. Blood dripped from the gladius's point, staining Neganus's brown robes crimson. More of the red liquid streamed from his cut neck…

"I kind of liked you, Neganus, but you know that nobody uses that tone of voice on me…at least not yet…"

The assassin laughed softly again and gently licked some of the blood from the acolyte's neck.

"Besides, Colrenz here reminds me a lot of a wizard I know; helplessly infatuated and in for a lot of hurt. I'm not killing him yet…"

Neganus slid to the ground. Colrenz continued to watch in horror as Maiha plunged her gladius into the corpse's chest and began carving a hole into it. Moments later she reached into the hole and pulled out the heart.

"Let's see if he's ruined it already…"

Colrenz could only watch dumbly as Maiha bit into the lump of flesh in her hand. More blood spurted from the heart, spraying all over the assassin's face. She didn't seem to mind though. Suddenly she grimaced and spat out the piece she had tried to eat.

"He's been eating too much meat and laying off the exercise! Bah! This heart tastes awful! Too much fat clogging it up!"

The assassin tossed the heart aside and returned her focus on Colrenz. The mage was still frozen on the spot. Even though he hated Neganus, watching the acolyte get killed and mutilated shook him to the very core. This woman was insane!

"You're probably wondering what's going on, Colrenz. Why this fat-laden runt tried to get you killed and his little hinting to that archer-cultist friend of yours…"

At last, Colrenz recovered his nerve. If he could believe this murdering assassin then Maixanne was a traitor as well. Ghalarin wasn't but without warning, he was at a disadvantage. That meant Lystra was in trouble!

"I don't have the time! Let me through!"

The assassin laughed softly again and moved aside.

"Your loss, you won't find them in that inn you know…"

The mage looked back for a brief moment.

"Neganus mentioned the cultists. That means they're in the caves!"

Maiha merely shrugged her shoulders.

"Go save your acolyte love then, mage. I have my own fun to savor for this whole cult business…you'll have to find out later…"

Colrenz did not look back again. With Neganus dead, Maixanne a likely traitor, Ghalarin probably dead as well, Lystra was his only concern now…

······

Lystra opened her eyes. For a moment she couldn't see anything except a hazy blur. All she could deduce was that she was in a dark, torch-lit room. Slowly, her vision adjusted and she saw other things. She was in a cage; the walls were made of natural rock so she was probably inside a cave. Outside the cage was…

"Maixanne…"

The archer sat outside Lystra's cage. When she turned around, the acolyte shivered. This wasn't the Maixanne Malians that she had known for two years. There was no sign of the serious yet friendly attitude on her face. The archer's face was devoid of emotion when she responded to Lystra's calling her name.

"You're awake. It's a shame; it would have been a lot better if you stayed unconscious for the entire ritual."

The acolyte sat up. Her head was spinning and her body felt like a huge lump of dead weight.

"Don't move about so much, Lys, the drug takes a while to wear off. Besides there's nowhere for you to go…"

Lystra clutched her head. The room was still spinning and everything was still blurry. She caught a glimpse of the red-haired archer and remembered the body of Ghalarin crashing to the ground.

"Ghalarin…you let him die…no…you killed him…how could you, Maixanne?"

The archer's voice was icy when she spoke again.

"Ghalarin wasn't supposed to be killed…he shouldn't even be in this mission but he was too insistent. So was Colrenz…Neganus has probably killed him by now."

Lystra gasped and clutched the iron bars of her cage tightly. Tears sprang from her eyes. It was devastating alone to know that Ghalarin was dead but Colrenz?

_"I say she doesn't need to do this last mission! Lystra's already proven to the church that she's worthy of priesthood on several occasions!"_

The acolyte hung her head in shame. She was no priestess. She couldn't keep her two closest friends alive…

"You're a heartless monster, Maixanne! Did you and Neganus plan all this?"

The archer remained impassive as Lystra shouted at her.

"Neganus is my enemy, Lystra. He seeks secure his position in the church by bringing the entire cult down. In addition he wants you and Colrenz dead in order to take full credit for a successful mission."

The archer stared at the ceiling of the cave. Lystra followed her sight and stared at a portrait that was hung on top of the cage. It was the portrait of a man, wearing crimson, priestly robes that had ancient, Glastheimian scripts all over them. He had both arms raised and fire descended from his hands. The flames extended to his feet, the flames from the right hand formed the image of a horned, goat-like demon with a massive scythe in its hands. The flames from the left formed an armored figure on horseback.

"You're a cultist…"

Lystra's voice quivered. It made sense why Maixanne would betray them. She had probably known from the start that they would encounter her cult in Payon. That was why she was so insistent on coming along…

"I am a follower of Abraxilism, the true religion that was created by the greatest of all priests, Abraxil Sovivor. You understand why I do what I must now, Lystra."

The acolyte shook her head.

"No, I don't! Abraxilism is heresy, Maixanne! Why would you follow such a twisted and false religion?"

The archer's face darkened with fury.

"It is your church that professes a false religion! Abraxil Sovivor surpassed all the priests of his time. He was the one with a true connection to the divine hence his teachings is the only true word of God! Your church branded him as a heretic and blamed him for Glastheim's fall. Those are lies they spread so they can supplant his teachings with their weak teachings. One day, Abraxil Sovivor will return to Rune-Midgard and he will sweep this land of all living things save for his followers. That day is coming soon, Lystra! Consider your beliefs before you face that reckoning!"

Maixanne's eyes were livid as she spoke. To Lystra she sounded like a fanatic. After a while she calmed down.

"The cult only needs you, Lystra. Neganus is an opportunist who will get what he deserves. Colrenz and Ghalarin were victims of circumstance…"

The acolyte's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want from me?"

The archer stared long and hard at Lystra. Her eyes gleamed with anticipation…

"The sacred records points to you, as a Cafilence, as a bearer of Abraxil Sovivor's greatest creation, The Sangius Magnus Exorcismus. If we can extract it from you, it will hasten the return of our master."

Lystra pressed her face against the bars.

"Why me? What's so special about me?"

Maixanne continued talking despite the outburst.

"We would prefer your older sister, Silmeia, but she has become too strong to be subdued easily. You would make an easier target and the results will remain the same…"

Before Maixanne could continue one of the cloaked men suddenly entered the room.

"Maixanne, the acolyte's mage friend has been spotted approaching the caves."

The archer stood up and frowned.

"So it was Neganus who ended up dead…it doesn't matter. I'll have to kill Colrenz myself then…"

Lystra stared hatefully at Maixanne. This wasn't her friend. This was a murdering cultist who would kill all of her friends. As a priestess or an acolyte she would ensure that this cult was destroyed!

Maixanne Malians's eyes widened as a spark of crimson flew from the acolyte's right arm…


End file.
